H2O: Just Add Water: Season 2: Episode 20: The Gracie Code, Part Two
The Gracie Code, Part Two is 20th episode in Season 2 of H2O: Just Add Water. Plot The girls and Lewis are working on the research. Cleo finds the pictures of Max and Gracie. Charlotte calls, because Lewis was meant to meet her at the JuiceNet half an hour ago. Lewis hurries there and Charlotte is angry that Lewis is spending time with the girls. Lewis consoles her by telling her that they were just meeting to work on a project. Back at Cleo's house, Cleo finds a film and begins to watch it by unrolling the film, but she only sees some pictures of Max fishing, and so Emma hurries to her work. Later on at the JuiceNet cafe, Ash asks Emma if they can go for a swim at the beach later. Emma lies to him and says she hates swimming and does not go near water any more supposedly because of an accident involving water which caused her to stop swimming forever. Meanwhile, Charlotte arrives to talk to Cleo about why she and Lewis have been spending so much time together. Charlotte asks about the so called project that the girls and Lewis are working on and Cleo and Rikki attempt to persuade Charlotte that that it is all just junk from a market. Unfortunately Charlotte sees Gracie's picture and reveals Gracie is her grandmother. Later on, Cleo and Rikki tell Emma and Lewis about this. Lewis meets up with Charlotte and Charlotte says Gracie always told her sea stories when she was younger. Then Charlotte notices the locket that Gracie is wearing in the picture and is shocked because Cleo, Emma and Rikki all wear identical lockets, much like the one Gracie used to wear. Meanwhile at the beach, Ash decides to help Emma to overcome her "fear of water", by meeting her at the beach and picking her up and standing in the water. Emma yells at him and Ash carries her back on to the sand. Emma decides to reveals her secret to him and nearly does so, but then some swimmers show up and Emma says "maybe later" and walks away. Later on at Charlotte's house, Charlotte and Annette talk about what Gracie was like and about her unusual jewelery; how she would never wear anything that somebody else also wore. Charlotte asks about the locket but Annette had never seen it before. The next day, Lewis goes to Mako Island to talk with the girls. Meanwhile, Charlotte arrives at Cleo's house and convinces Kim to let her go into Cleo's bedroom to get something for a project. Kim, wanting to make Cleo angry by letting someone into Cleo's bedroom without her permission, lets her and Charlotte take the film. Back at the JuiceNet, Ash apologies about taking Emma into the water and suggests that they start with the pool first. Later on at Cleo's house, the girls notice the disappearance of the film. Cleo starts to accuse Kim for taking it as she as the only one home and then Kim confesses that Charlotte came to the house and went into her bedroom to get things for their project which was a lie that Charlotte had made up to get access to the film and pictures. At the Mako Island, the girls tell Lewis that Charlotte has taken the film. Back at the JuiceNet, Charlotte watches the film and sees the part of the film in which Max tossed Gracie into the Moon Pool, turning Gracie into a mermaid. Lewis arrives to see the last bit of the film; Gracie waving to the camera in the pool, with a tail. A couple of minutes later, outside the JuiceNet, Lewis attempts to convince Charlotte that it was just a bunch of kids mucking around and that mermaids do not exist. Back at Cleo's house, Lewis tells the girls what happened and the girls order him to stop Charlotte, at all costs. Trivia Allusions Notes Quotes Credits *Charlotte Watsford - Brittany Byrnes *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Emma Gilbert - Claire Holt *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Ash Dove - Craig Horner *Annette Watsford - Tiffany Lamb *Kim Sertori - Cleo Massey *Gracie Watsford - Ashleigh Brewer *Young Max - Matthew Scully *Louise Chatham - Teri Haddy *Julia Dove - Taryn Marler Gallery File:449.jpg File:Emma ash.jpg File:girlswondering.jpg File:459.jpg Video Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes